Prey
by JessM21
Summary: It was late at night that he felt the most comfortable hunting, his heigthened demon senses focused on his prey. And this prize, it was very much worth waiting. (One-shot)


I'm back baby! This little story has been nagging me for a few days now... it finally came out last night. Hope you enjoy!

Sad reminder: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. They're all Rumiko's.

* * *

 **Prey**

The darkness surrounding him was perfect. It was at this hour, late at night, that he felt the safest, as if nothing could hurt him. He moved softly between the shadows, hiding his real intentions. His amber eyes had been observing for a while now, expectant, focused on his mission.

Patience was definitely not his virtue, but the treasure reserved for him a few meters away was very much worth waiting. He had to be careful, for any rushed movement could ruin his plan. It had taken a lot of thought and courage to actually get to the point where he was at. No, this time he couldn't fail.

The half-demon gave a quick glance at his surroundings, finding no threat anywhere near. One small step after another, he approached the Sacred Tree and settled himself behind the thick trunk, listening carefully. The light from the building was still on, so he decided to wait until there were no signs of danger.

A couple of hours passed, and he was starting to feel tired. Hunting could be very exhausting, even though he wouldn't admit it out loud. He shifted back to where the light had been before and found it was off. _Keh, 'bout time._ The man got on his feet and walked slowly towards his target, following the enticing smell. It drove him crazy, making feelings stir in his mind and his body. Oh, the euphoria. It was such a nice sensation knowing he was this close that even his heart started racing.

Trying to even his breathing, he pressed his back against the wall and slid through the side of the building. On a swift motion, the hanyou jumped to the roof and sat at the very top, watching intently. The anticipation was starting to take over his nerves, so he shook his head trying to wash all thoughts away. He had to be fully concentrated on this, his heightened senses completely devoted to this moment.

Few minutes passed before he moved again, crossing through the wooden frame and inside the obscure room. He sniffed the air and guided himself through the hall, searching for his prize. A loud crack made his heart skip a beat, but a couple of seconds later it fell all silent once more. Slowly, he climbed the steep passage and stood with his gaze fixed at the wooden door. Should he be doing this right now? What if he ruined this only chance to get what he deserved?

 _That wench will never know._ A smirk appeared in his handsome face as he pushed the door, meeting the sleeping form of the future girl. The half-demon froze for a few seconds, watching her slight movements as she breathed in and out. Her peaceful face was mesmerizing, and he couldn't help but wonder if she could feel him close even when she was asleep.

Back on his track he went, knowing he was about to succeed. The smell was now unbearable, and his heart leapt with joy as it traveled all the way to his lungs. He found it amusing how the source of his happiness could be as simple as this. When he was about to approach his lips to get a small taste, a small gasp interrupted him. He could feel as the heat came up all the way to his face, tinting his cheeks in a deep red.

\- What in the world… Inuyasha? What are you doing here at this hour? – Her voice sounded somehow annoyed. Was she mad now? What was he going to do? How to explain the compromising position he was in?

\- I… uhm…

\- Yes, Inuyasha?

As soon as he decided to run for his life, since she definitely couldn't catch him, his stomach made a loud grumble, making his current state even more embarrassing.

\- Just… I was just… Keh… it was your fault! You know I can't resist that scent!

The girl's face turned all shades of pink and red at his sudden confession. _Was he… was he going to…kiss me?_ Her train of thoughts was interrupted as he stood up and started heading towards the door, his hands hidden in his sleeves. Kagome rushed to grab him by the shoulder and wailed as a cup of ramen came flying all over her pajamas. His eyes went wide, knowing what was coming next.

\- You… you were talking about ramen?! You ATE the last cup of ramen, Inuyasha?! – She was fuming, her piercing brown eyes throwing a deadly glare at the hanyou.

\- Well, of course I was! Whaddaya think I came here for, KA-GO-ME?! – As she stood there in silence, he gulped. He knew that hadn't been, not even remotely, the correct answer.

\- Inuyasha… SIT BOY!

And with that, the rest of his food fell from his hands, as his body crashed onto the kitchen floor. _And I even thought 'bout giving her a goodnight kiss… that stupid wench!_

* * *

Reviews please! Love ya all


End file.
